High School Slave
by Runatox7x
Summary: Naruto: A prankster and a dope at school. Sasuke: A rich kid who takes a liking to Naruto. SasuxNaru some KakaxIru and I put in some OC's. YAOI Rated M for Lemons Later on in the story. First fanfic so please go easy on me.
1. Prey for the Predator

Runato: Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope that you'll like it! I don't own the series Naruto but I do own the story plot and my Original characters. Again, enjoy the story!

* * *

**High School Slave**

**Chapter One: Prey for the Predator**

The ringing of an alarm clock could be heard and a small beep came after. A teenage blonde boy threw the covers aside. He was Uzumaki Naruto, a rebel at school and a dope. Naruto quickly changed into his high school uniform and brushed his teeth. This was the sixth high school he's transferred to and he didn't want his sister to trouble herself because of him any more. After he was finished he went downstairs to see if his sister, Ria, was finished making breakfast. He didn't see her in the living room or dining room so he quit. Just then he heard a voice.

"Oi! Naruto! I'm in the kitchen!" Ria called out.

"Okay!" Naruto replied, running into the kitchen. He sat down on the chair and looked at what his sister was making. It was ramen since she knew how much her brother loved to eat ramen.

"Here's your ramen," Ria said. "So you have plenty of strength for school!" With that said she placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Thanks sis," Naruto said and started eating. She watched as her brother gulped down the bowl of ramen and smiled. Ria looks exactly like her brother because they were twins. The only difference between the two was that Naruto has a small tattoo of a fox on his left arm and Ria has long blonde hair with red streaks which is tied up into a ponytail. Besides that they were exactly identical.

"I hope we're in the same class," Ria said, smiling. "If not then it'll be a good oppertunity for you to make new friends."

"Yeah I guess," Naruto slowly said. Then he looked at his watch and he was shocked. "Shit! We'll be late at this rate! C'mon sis!"

"'Kay just let me grab my things," Ria said and went upstairs. A few minutes later she was back and ran out the apartment to where her brother was. "Here's your lunch money," she said handing him twenty dollars.

"Thanks," Naruto said, taking the money and stuffing it in his pocket. "Let's go now."

Ria nodded and sat down in the flame red convertible and sped off to their new school.

* * *

A limousine parked at Konoha High and out came a raven haired boy known as Uchiha Sasuke a sophomore. Sasuke was born of a filthy rich family and was the the heir of the Uchiha company since his older brother, Itachi, had killed thier family (excpt Sasuke or course) and dissappeared. After Sasuke had entered the building a mob of fangirls crowded around him. Their leader? That was easy. A certain pink haired girl with a huge forehead. Her name you ask? The one and only Haruno Sakura. Sasuke ignored all of the fangirls until he was jumped by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's get married and have children!" Sakura squealed.

"Get off of me you slut," Sasuke growled to Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so mean! But I know that you think I am wonderful!" Sakura said swaying her hair from side to side.

"I dont think your wonderful, In fact i think you are the most repugnant thing I have ever seen now...GET OFF ME BITCH", Sasuke said clearly irritated. This made Sakura jump off and disappear into the crowd. Sasuke sighed with annoyance, this happened everyday. He would walk into the school when a mob of girls would crowd him.

"Ohhh Sasuke-kun!" said a blonde haired girl.

Sasuke twitched at that voice. It was so familiar. But who was it? Then it came to him and he turned around. Big mistake. He was jumped again by none other than...

Yamanaka Ino. The rival of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun you aren't suited to have that forehead girl as your girlfriend. Thus I, Ino, is the best match for you!," Ino said. "We will get married, have children then when the children are away we'll..."

"ENOUGH GOD DAMNIT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR FAN GIRL BULL SHIT! SO ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" Sasuke shouted which made all the fangirls back away.

Sasuke then began to walk to the gymnasium, hands in his pockets. "Damn fangirls.." he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

The flame red convertable came down the street and parked frantically. Ria and Naruto rushed out running their asses off.

"Damnit! We're late! Our teacher whoever he or she is will kill us!" Naruto panicked.

"Stop exaggerating Naruto. I'll talk to him or her," Ria said calmly. "So right now let's just go."

"Yeah," Naruto said grabbing Ria by the wrist and running to the gymnasium.

Luckily they weren't late since a pack or students were in the gym already. As the principal walked on stage everyone became silent and impatient as they waited to hear what class they were in. After a few minutes the last class was announced.

"In Mr. Kakashi's class, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Chouji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Harou Takai, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyouton Runato..." the principal continued to say some more students name.

After that everyone left for their class room.

"Yay! We're in the same class Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "Unfortunately Ino-Pig is in the same class as us."

Sasuke sighed at how bad his luck was. Then he noticed a blonde boy walking down the hall to the same class he was in. He looked at the boy's figure and licked his lips. The blonde boy was shorter than he was, he looked a bit thin and his ass...was HUGE. Sasuke didn't notice he was staring until Runato said," Sasuke? It is Sasuke right?"

"Huh? Wha?Hi...do I know you?" Sasuke said before turning away to shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru do you know who the blonde boy is?"

"Aughh...yeah like I don't exist." Runato said angrily.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto and the girl beside him is his sister, Ria," Shikamaru stated. "Both just moved here recently."

'_How does he know all of this?!_' Sasuke thought.

"I'm a hacker. I hack into the school main system if you were wondering," Shikamaru said calmly.

'_He can also read people's minds!_'

"And you won't tell anyone will you Sasuke?" Shikamaru said, glaring at him. Sasuke shook his head to answer 'no'. "Good."

Just as Shikamaru walked away Sasuke said to himself, "Naruto...I will make you mine!"

But before Sasuke could sit down a hand spun him around "I couldn't help but over hear," said Runato as he grinned. "I could help you get Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed, "As if I need your help."

Runato glared at Sasuke before walking into the classroom.

Inside the classroom Naruto and Ria sat beside each other at the end of the class.

"This will be a boring school year," Naruto sighed.

"Tell me about it. That girl over there with the pink hair is a Sasuke freak," Ria replied. "not to mention her big forehead."

Naruto nodded and then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto-chan," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "You may call me Sasuke-kun if you please..."

Naruto shivered at how Sasuke was talking to him in a ... sexy tone.

"The first time I saw you, I knew that you were perfect," Sasuke whispered again. "Therefore I must have you."

Ria was talking to a few of the other girls in the class so she wasn't paying attention to Naruto and Sasuke. So Sasuke started to lick Naruto's neck, then it turned to kisses which trailed from his cheek to his lips. Naruto was in shock from what happened. As Sasuke begged for entrance into Naruto's mouth, Naruto was mindless of what he was doing so he let Sasuke in. All Naruto felt was pleasure. Sasuke's tongue explored this new place and as he did little moans would escape from Naruto. Just then their teacher, Hatake Kakashi came in. Sasuke quickly escaped in time so that Kakashi didn't see anything.

"See you at the freshman auction my future pet," Sasuke whispered one last time to Naruto. Then he sat down beside Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru.

'_N-no...I did not make-out with Sasuke...I mean this is my first day at school and...he...he kissed...DAMNIT!_' Naruto thought. Part of him wanted to have more of that sensation but the other part said that it was wrong.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You look sort of pale," Ria asked her brother.

"I-I'm f-fine," Naruto stuttered. "J-just nervous. That's all."

"Okay, I was getting worried," Ria replied.

"Quiet down class," Kakashi said and made everyone quiet down. "Okay I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your home room teacher. Here we'll study math, calculus ecetera. So since this is your first time in school, you'll have free period all day." Then Kakashi pulled out a book and waved to them to go and have fun. In an instant the classroom was loud again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and when Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto and winked. The action made Naruto blush a deep red.

'_Sasuke looks hot...his lips were so soft and...hey! Wait a minute! I can't be thinking these thoughts! They're disgusting! And imagine what Ria will do to me_.' Naruto thought. '_But Sasuke does look hot...No, no, no, Naruto! Think of ramen...yes my sweet, sweet, sas- I mean ramen..._'

After a few minutes the bell rung. Naruto and Ria headed to their next period: gym.

* * *

As Naruto entered the boy's change room he started to take off his shirt first then a voice came

"My, don't you look sexy," said the voice. "Remember me?"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden comment and blushed. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Just some more...," Sasuke said. Then he walked up to Naruto and whispered into his ear,"Fun."

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away.

"Stop it Sasuke! I don't need any more trouble!" Naruto shouted.

"Aw c'mon, I know you like it too," Sasuke said seductively.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his gym shirt, putting it on and leaving.

'_Shit, its not working. I need a different plan._' Thought Sasuke. '_Naruto will be mine if it's was the last thing I do!_'

* * *

Tai: This is my first yaoi and lemony fanfic so it's not much to look at yet. Sorry to all the Sakura fans out there if you think I'm mean for making Sasuke say all those bad things to her... Who am I kidding?! I HATE Sakura! Anyways chapter two is coming up! Hooray!

Runato: hehehe wait till the next chapt, theres first hints of the pairings. REVIEWS PLZ . (just so you know this is only my first fanfic and ther are only 3 ocs just so u know. They are: Ria, Runato and one more person in the next chapter. AND No, they wont be paired with the other naruto char's)

REVIEWS PLEASE and Thanks for telling me about the Bus and Car mix up, It's fixed now


	2. Hinatas Crush

Tai: Hey! It's me again!! Ahem…anyways at the end of our last chapter Sasuke and Naruto had a little fight. So what is going to happen?! I'll tell you! They're going to –hand covers mouth-

Runato: Shut up Tai! You'll ruin it for everyone! Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Runato, Tai's -cough- friend. -cough- We hope you enjoy the story!

Tai: And make sure you read the part when Runato -covers mouth-

Runato: SHUT IT TAI!! Go and read now before she tells what happens! READ!

* * *

**High School Slave**

**Chapter Two: Hinata's Crush**

Naruto panted heavily and sat down where his sister was. 'Things aren't going as pleasant as I thought it would. I mean Sasuke kissing me was a pleasant feeling but...No! I am NOT becoming gay! I am straight. Yes I like girls not guys.'

"Hey Naruto," Ria asked. "What happened? You look so red."

_'Sasuke happened!'_ Naruto thought to himself but he just answered, "Nothing."

"I see..." Ria said eyeing her brother suspiciously. "Liar."

"I am not lying!" Naruto said. His sister could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. "I...uh...just..."

Just then their teacher walked in. He was about Naruto's height, he had brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail and a scar running across his face. His name was Umino Iruka.

"Good morning class," Iruka said expecting an answer back but what came back was a bunch of mumbles. "Ahem...good morning class."

"Good morning," sighed the students.

'This is going to be yet another boring class,' Naruto thought. 'Oh well, it's not like something worse is going to happen.' Then he felt someone sit down besides him. And was shocked. 'DAMN IT! This guy is like a friggin' leech!' Cause you see, Sasuke was the one who was beside Naruto.

"Oh hello," Ria said waving to Sasuke. "Naruto why didn't you introduce me to your new friend?"

"What?! He's not my-"Naruto said before Sasuke cut him off.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said. "And me and Naruto are very close friends."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha," Ria said. "I'm Ria Naruto's sister."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke and his sister becoming friends was the worst, actually, second worst thing that happened to him.

"So today we're going to play basketball," Iruka said. "Now I'm going to divide you into teams."

So after a few minutes of dividing people into teams, they began playing. Now the good news for Naruto is that Sasuke isn't on his team. The bad news for Sasuke though is that Sakura and Ino are BOTH on his team. So after they settled down the teams chose their jumpers: Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ready..."Iruka said. "Go!" Iruka threw the ball up in the air and even though Naruto was smaller than Sasuke, he had managed to knock the ball out of his hands.

"That sneaky blonde," Sasuke murmured. "He makes me want him more."

After the game was over the scores were tied. And at the same time the bell had rung.

"See you later on Thursday," Iruka said as everyone left to get changed.

* * *

Naruto walked to Geography while Ria walked to Science.

Naruto looked around to look for a seat.

He decided to sit beside a girl with pale white eyes and short hair.

"Hey I'm Naruto and you are?" asked Naruto

The girl looked up and immediately turn back blushing but managed to mumble "H-Hinata...Hyuuga"

Sasuke stepped into the room only to see that his "Toy" was with a girl.

He went to a seat behind Naruto and Hinata to eavesdrop on them. Not much happened though, Hinata hardly talked.

The class went by faster than Naruto expected. The teacher let them do anything as long as they dont tell anyone he was skipping the class to go smoke.

Sasuke wasn't bothering him either but that was because of the crowd of fan-girls surrounding him.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

It was now lunch and Naruto met up with Ria.

"Hey Naruto how was Geography?" asked Ria.

"It was ok, I met this girl named Hinata and I think I like her." replied Naruto

"Oh really now, Naruto?" Said Sasuke in a somewhat jealous way.

"GAWD! How long were you listening to me and why should you care?"

"Sheesh Naruto I was just asking" Sasuke said.

"Sounds like you guys got problems" said a kid with a hooded shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was spiked and he had red highlights.

"Oh Hey Runato, come sit." said Ria.

"Y-You know him?" asked Sasuke.

"Yup he's one of my best friends we met him 4 years ago before he had to move to Kirigakure." said Ria.

"Oh... wait a minute we?"

"He's my friend too." said Naruto.

Sasuke eyed Runato suspiciously,_ 'How the hell can they know each other!'_

"Yeah we met in middle school." Said Ria, "Oh, How's Tinny?"

"She's great, weird as ever." Everyone besides Sasuke laughed.

'_What the hell?! they know HER too?!_' Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke's raged expression but ignored it.

Runato saw his expression as well. "Hey we should catch up some time." Ria suggested.

"Yeah so how about today. You could stay the night in my room!" Naruto added.

Runato agreed to it and smirked as Sasuke walked away in fustration.

"That guy has problems" Said Naruto. Runato and Ria nodded in agreement.

* * *

Runato: Okay so I changed the ending of the chapter. I it just didn't really fit well. Anyways The good news is that... I'm Going to continue the story! I also changed the first chapter so i suggest you read it if you havent already and sorry this chapter is short.

Tai: the student sale is in the next chapter which will hopefully be up before November starts sobe sure to read it!

Runato and Tai: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE! IM ALSO UP FOR SUGGESTIONS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BAI!


End file.
